One of the greatest challenges facing Humanity today is global warming, the term used to characterise the rise in the average temperature of the near-earth atmosphere and oceans that has been observed since the middle of the 19th century. Studies have confirmed that there is a relationship between global warming and increasing carbon dioxide emissions. One process that causes the release of CO2 is the burning of fossil fuels, so combustion engines used to power motor vehicles are responsible for the release of a significant proportion of CO2 emissions. The motor vehicle manufacturers are working hard to find ways to reduce CO2 emissions, these efforts also being mandated by legal regulations. In this context, reducing the weight of the motor vehicle as a whole is critically important, although the protection of passengers and pedestrians as well as torsional stiffness must not be neglected, but on the contrary should rather be further enhanced. In view of the increasingly stringent requirements regarding structural behaviour that are being imposed on vehicle bodies in terms of long-term durability, noise in the vehicle interior and driving comfort, it has become imperative to use alternative materials and material combinations, particularly in the area of the vehicle body. Besides the consideration of reducing the consumption of combustion materials or fuels by vehicles that rely on combustion engines, in electric motor cars increased range is a very important factor which is very closely associated with weight reduction.